


I will love you (under the rising moon)

by SilverUtahraptor



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mentions of Past Torture, One Shot, Post-Rescue from Thangorodrim, Recovery, Russingon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverUtahraptor/pseuds/SilverUtahraptor
Summary: Maedhros comes to visit Fingon late at night, after his rescue from Thangorodrim. [One shot]
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Comments: 22
Kudos: 54





	I will love you (under the rising moon)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkayaUchiha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkayaUchiha/gifts).



> A gift for the wonderful [AkayaUchiha ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkayaUchiha/pseuds/AkayaUchiha)to cheer her up! ❤️ It's based on [ her absolutely stunning Russingon art](https://akayauchiha.tumblr.com/post/628466691408625664/maedhros-and-findec%C3%A1no-post-thangorodrim-this). Go check it out, it’s amazing!  
> Enjoy!

Findekáno sat in his chambers and, not for the first time, stared at the beauty surrounding him. The Noldor – the Feanorians – had been far from idle the last thirty years. Impressive strongholds now rose all around Lake Mithrim. And the host that had arrived with him and his father – Fingolfin now, in the language of the elves who had already lived in these lands for eons – had been eager to apply their skills and trades as well. Decades on the Grinding Ice had not rusted their skills and only honed their determination.

Findekáno knew that very well himself.

He sighed and let his gaze fall on the letter on his writing desk again. Maitimo was still dictating all of his official letters, but this one he had obviously written himself. The words were shaky and slanted unevenly, like the writer hadn’t been used to writing with his off hand. Findekáno loved every single letter of it. 

He also couldn’t quite help his silly little grin as he mouthed the words along as he read the letter once more. His cousin was even making jokes again, and while his brothers didn’t seem to appreciate them quite yet, _he_ certainly did. (It had always been like this between them, even all the way back in Aman. Maitimo’s brothers had viewed their eldest sibling as serious and solemn, and he often was, but with Findekáno he had been free with his smiles and his jests. To see him making the effort now, after all that had happened… Findekáno was beyond joy at the thought.)

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. Findekáno frowned as he got up – it was quite late, and there should be no one to fetch him unless there was an emergency.

“Yes–“

It was Maitimo. Maitimo _was standing in front of his door_ with a small, lopsided smile on his face, courtesy of the half a dozen fresh scars.

He couldn’t quite believe his eyes. His cousin had obviously been walking here on his own, only the slightest hint of exertion visible, and he _looked good_. Dressed in his house’s colors, his finally regrown hair loose in copper waves framing his face, his posture almost straight, a small trace of amused irritation stealing on his lovely face–

“Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

“Of course, _yes_ , beloved, come in! But… what are you doing here?” He hastily stepped back to let the other elf enter, but his eyes hadn’t quite drunk their fill yet, staying glued to the redhead’s face. He looked _so good_!

“I’m clearly visiting you, Finno,” Maitimo answered, sounding amused, “because you’re the only one who will laugh at my jokes and _mean_ it.”

The two of them really were alike.

Findekáno gasped. “I knew you only liked me for my sense of humor!”

Maitimo laughed, and the sound was suddenly his favorite sound in the world. “What else would I love you for, dearest?”

He huffed, playing along. “My stunning good looks? My lovely voice? My perfectly sculpted muscles, which apparently are very swoonworthy – “

“–your ability to call down eagles from an empty sky? Your steadfast refusal to harm one more hair on my head than you absolutely must? Or perhaps your _sheer_ _lunacy_ in haplessly wandering across all of Thangorodrim and then dragging my mostly dead corpse back like particularly fruitful _hunting trophy_?”

Findekáno snapped his mouth close and blinked, considering. “Who’s describing it like that?”

“Tyelkormo, of course,” Maitimo admitted, expression sobering up a bit. “No, apologies, it’s _Celegorm_ now. He does love his hunting imagery.”

“I suppose I should be glad that Írissë hasn’t yet done the same. Ah, Aredhel now, I suppose.”

He couldn’t quite help his grimace; the new names took some getting used to, but Father had insisted. He was glad to see the grimace echoed on Maitimo’s face.

“How some things stay the same, and how quickly others change, huh? _Fingon_.”

…He suddenly didn’t quite mind the name so much, spoken softly - almost reverently - by the other elf.

“ _Maedhros_ , then?” Findekáno reached out to brush away a copper strand from the other’s face, his fingertips lingering on one of the more prominent scars there.

Maitimo tilted his head to press a soft kiss against his palm.

They were looking at each other, a weight of unspoken feelings between them - and then they were kissing, Maitimo’s hand was in his hair tugging at his braids, and Findekáno gasped into his mouth and ran his own hands along his lover’s sides–

His back met the closed door with a jolt as Maitimo maneuvered them around, and he abruptly realized they were about to make out like they hadn’t yet reached their majorities and didn’t know the comfort found in a large bed with plenty of pillows. He considered – he _was_ a bit tired, yes, but it was Maitimo he worried about. As inviting as this currently was, the other had only recently started to take up exercise again, after all.

He gently placed a hand on his lover’s chest, grinning a bit apologetically. “Beloved, my bed is _right there_.”

“And you look _very fetching_ against the door, Finno–,” Maitimo breathed into his ear, making him laugh. This really seemed rather familiar, and he was tempted to give in, but–

“I’ve been on my feet the whole day. Mercy! Let me have some respite!” He wrapped his undercurrent of worry up into his cheer to lessen the sting a bit. He knew Maitimo hated being coddled, and that his brothers had been doing a lot of coddling recently. Understandable, though still annoying.

His cousin huffed, but let Findekáno shuffle them into the direction of the – in Findekáno’s opinion – rather inviting bed. Someone had after all put a lot of work into all those plush pillows, not to mention the furs.

He grabbed Maitimo’s shoulders, and with a grin toppled both of them carefully onto his bed.

His lover’s momentarily stunned expression was a sight to behold, as was the delight dancing in his eyes as Findekáno landed on top of him, straddling his thighs. He rested his hands on Maitimo’s chest, feeling for the strong heartbeat beneath. (In his nightmares, he never found a heartbeat. Those dreams seemed very far away right now.)

Maitimo’s hand came up to cradle his cheek. They could always read a wealth of emotions in the other’s eyes, and his just now were full of almost reverent tenderness.

(The moon outside rose high in the sky. For a long while, they forgot about everything but each other.)

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is basically the scene from the fan art piece by AkayaUchiha.
> 
> Thanks to the lovely [NightHunterDeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightHunterDeath/pseuds/NightHunterDeath) for reviewing before I uploaded!
> 
> What do you all think?
> 
> I'm aware that I probably messed up the Quenya and Sindarin names at some point, as well as all the locations. Please bear with me, as this is my very first Tolkien fic.


End file.
